Silence and Secrets
by Deity of Sorrow
Summary: An Old. Very old. Another example of how bad my writing used to be. Nothing to see here, move along. Kept for the lulz, and to remind myself of a few things. Do go read 'I Hate Americans' by Mieren, though.
1. Silence

Secrets  
  
This fanfic is approved by Mieren. If you have not read her I Hate Americans fic, I suggest you do so now. Then come back and read this. This fic has been approved, and supported by Lady Mieren herself.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!! Do I need to be plainer? ***************************************************************************  
  
Lady Mieren told us of the 10 Maxwells that survived. She never told us why they kept facing the centre compound. I am here to do so.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The 4 pilots sat glued to the screen, watching in horrified fascination as a file opened, showing the project that was forgotten, or at least that is what the scientists wanted to believe. The nine tests before, (Them being Honoo, Mizu, Daichi, Kaze, Kage, Juuryoku, Denki, Chikara and Terekineshisu to Terepashii) and ten of the whole lot had survived.  
  
Now the four stricken pilots hade to deal with the tenth 'test', and weren't doing it well. On screen was five tanks, similar to the 'birth tanks' that the others had been in, and instead of embryos were almost fully grown human beings.4 males and one female stood there, floating gently in the green liquid. As they watched, one of the bars suddenly dropped rapidly, causing the doctor that was in there to shout in surprise. This caused four more doctors come rushing in, one for each of the subjects.  
  
All the doctors clustered around one of the male subjects; apparently this was the one flat lining. Suddenly, they all stepped back, looking sad. One of the younger doctors went to the control panel, pulling down a lever. The liquid in the tank lowered, draining away from the body. The other four convulsed, apparently feeling their brothers agony. The other doctors went to a control panel each, trying their best to make the tests stop their convulsing.  
  
Purple liquid flushed down from the tops of the tanks, mingling with the green, obscuring the tests from view. The other subject slipped to the floor, after the tanks glass had risen. He stood up slowly, almost dead, and began to laugh.  
  
"You shall never control us. What you did to the others we felt, and we hate you for that. Will you feel our PAIN?" the last word was a whisper, but by the look of it, it had hurt the doctors like nothing else. He laughed again, and about twenty soldiers ran in.  
  
It took two hundred shots to kill him.  
  
The doctors went back to the others, trying to find the flaw that had taken their brother, and unfortunately for them, they never found it.  
  
It would be their downfall.  
  
The screen suddenly changed, showing two of the four test subjects, sitting near a computer, one with his hand on the others shoulder. The other male hand his hand in the computer. Quite suddenly, the computer exploded, sending shrapnel every where. One of the doctors made a note on his clipboard. He nodded to the other doctors, getting two of them over to where he was standing.  
  
He nodded to the tests, and told them to make how it was before. One of them growled in frustration, and the computer resurrected its self in front of the startled doctors. The doctors made a note in the clipboard and walked away.  
  
"Test subject one seems to be getting stronger. We may have to eliminate him." The one that spoke suddenly stooped, and turned around. "You!" he pointed to the one that made the computer explode. "Come with me. We have something we want you to do." The one that was spoken to stood up, and followed the doctor, awaiting his orders.  
  
The screen abruptly changed again, now the subject was on a cliff face, one side surrounded by water, the other side by fire. "We want you to fuse the two energies, 02, to see how capable you really are." One of the doctors said, and the subject nodded. The test raised his hands over his head, frowning in concentration.  
  
The waters surged up, wrapped around him and lifted him into the air. The fire rose, lancing out, and hit the water. There was a noiseless explosion, as the fire and water energies mingled. The subject lowered himself to the ground, holding his hand out. The ball of energy settled into his palm, like a trained bird might return to its owner's hand. He clenched his hand into a fist, and the light spurted between his fingers.  
  
That wasn't what was so shocking. The thing that startled the pilots as much as the doctors was the fact that the subject no longer resembled Duo in any way.  
  
He was pure albino.  
  
He turned his now ruby red eyes to the doctors, and walked towards them. In his hand he still held the energy, and suddenly stopped in front of the doctors. "Very good 02, you have improved beyond what you were supposed to do." one of them said, making a note on his clipboard. The subject nodded, and dropped the energy. The doctors turned around, motioning him to follow.  
  
The screen abruptly changed again, showing the other subject, 01. He was in a large room, with a block of Gundanium sitting in the middle of it. One of the doctors near him motioned to the block. "We want you to melt that metal without using fire, 01." He said, moving away. 01 nodded, and raised one arm to shoulder height. Shadows lanced from his out spread hand, hitting the block with full force. He frowned in intense concentration, and the shadows became darker, more powerful. Suddenly, under way to much pressure, the Gundanium shattered, shrapnel flying every where but the subject. The shadows raced on, splashing soundlessly against the wall.  
  
"Very good 01, please return to the main compound" one of the doctors said, making another mark on the clipboard. The subject nodded, turned and walked away, shadows racing after him.  
  
*************************************************************************** Review and I will get the next chapter up quicker. Review or the button will eat your soul! 


	2. Secrets

Secrets  
  
This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Scene changes are represented by *-*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The pilots watched, seeing the tests display all the powers the others had. All of them. Honoo, Mizu, Daichi, Kaze, Kage, Juuryoku, Denki, Chikara, Terekineshisu to Terepashii and showed the ability to control Time. Test after test rolled on, stunning the pilots even further.  
  
A few miles away, the ten Maxwells groaned.  
  
"They aren't supposed to know about them." Derrick said.  
  
"And now they do" Duet replied.  
  
"We can't tell them now, it would cause too much trouble" Duo said, shocked at the info now rolling down the screen.  
  
"We need to find them NOW!" Donovan said, trying without much success to stop the info flow in the computer.  
  
Dustin and Darren just nodded, shock beyond words, and this is Maxwells we're talking about. David and Daniel just stood there, trying to comprehend what had happened. Demitri was just sitting there, to shocked to move at all.  
  
Dante shoved Donovan out of the way, and was just able to stop the computer before it exploded from the overload.  
  
*-*  
  
Treize to received this info, and passed out again, just like any man faced with two more Maxwells to worry about.  
  
*-*  
  
Quantum errors... divide by two hold the cheese.Syntax errors. Floatation point 22.6 over the cheese.. Invalid argument. Game over.  
  
This was presented to the pilots after the file had closed it self. They just sat there like stunned mullets.  
  
**************  
  
I'll interrupt here. *Throws stunned mullets at the pilots.* There. I have had my fun.  
  
**************  
  
"Wow" Quatre said, eyes wide in disbelief. Trowa nodded, just sitting there. Wufei looked pale, and was shaking. "Hn" was all Heero could say, shaken beyond words. He closed the com down, and was finally able to say something. "Well, how do you think we will be able to find them?" he said, sitting back down. "Ghn!" was all Wufei could say before passing out. "How could we? For all we know, they could have died by now!" Quatre said, at least he was able to make some sense.  
  
*-*  
  
Ten black clad lunatics grinned in the darkness. "Well, the race is on" Duo said, looking at the others. Dante nodded. "Let's see who finds who!"  
  
*-*  
  
*Nearly on the other side of the world*  
  
Two white figures grinned at each other. "Well it seems they got the info I sent." One said, turning away from the window. The other grinned. "Wanna send some info on where to find us?" "Sure! But first, lets eat, I'm starving!" and with that, both went into the dining room where a computer sat. Wearing identical grins, they moved into the light. Both were albino, with startling ruby red eyes. Wearing similar to the Maxwells, one of them sat at the table and pulled the com towards him. Typing a command in, he stretched. "Time for torture Raen!" The one named Raen nodded. "Too true Raedyn!" Raedyn laughed. "Let's see how the pilots cope with us." Grinning, he sent an e-mail to the pilots. That message was:  
  
*~ we wish to talk ~* Sent by Devastation and Despair.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ok, I'll leave it there; I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon.  
  
Review! Review or the button will devour your soul!  
  
*************************************************************************** 


End file.
